


您的小可爱李盒和大可爱李总已上线 04

by allrisetangyuan



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 01:04:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17274197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allrisetangyuan/pseuds/allrisetangyuan





	您的小可爱李盒和大可爱李总已上线 04

04

 

最后朴正洙和金希澈订下让李小盒去神童的成粉放送，海外的表演行程也是他，李小盒想抗议却反驳不了哥哥们的理由。

 

“谁让你退伍回来形象软得跟什么一样，现在改高冷人设也来不及了。”

 

和幸灾乐祸不停发出hia hia笑声的金希澈不同，朴正洙用温柔的主持音哄着弟弟 “没办法啊，赫宰呀，要跟粉丝互动的场合还是得你去才行，网上粉丝们最近都在说你变受了呢。”

 

这究竟是安慰还是什么啊，哥你能不能离粉丝生活 远 一点……

 

总之李小盒就这样承包了接下来一周的行程，也幸好哥哥们的分析没有错，回归后李赫宰在粉丝眼中的形象就一直是软萌软萌的，这几天的行程由小盒本盒亲自活动也没什么违和感。

 

至于另一个李赫宰为了避免被拍到同一人同时出现在两个地方的窘况，这几天被勒令在家待着，肚子饿了就煮泡面或叫外卖吃，多亏他原本就是宅男属性，在家待几天不出门对他来说不是什么难事，闲闲没事还可以顺便处理一些在家也能做的工作，也算是变成两个的好处之一了。

 

转眼到了下周，D&E两人和作为主持人的朴正洙代表Super Junior出席了一个音乐颁奖典礼，好不容易终于有个行程可以休息了，李小盒却一点也不开心，只因为李东海今天实在被打扮得太过好看了。

 

他看着直播画面上穿着黑色大衣，有些留长的发被扎成一个小啾啾在脑后，额前和脸侧随性又颇具造型感地垂下几缕碎发，黑亮的大眼睛、挺直的鼻梁和微微抿着笑成醉人弧度的唇，和另一个穿着西装的自己站在一起极其般配的样子。虽然李赫宰一直都拥有比粉丝滤镜还要强大许多的恋人滤镜，不管粉丝怎么哀嚎他还是觉得自家宝贝怎么看怎么都好看，但他不得不承认今天这样经过仔细打扮的李东海简直漂亮得要 杀 人了，让他只想把人藏在怀里不让任何人肆意观赏、觊觎。

 

他莫名其妙地吃着粉丝醋的同时又嫉妒着能站在这样的李东海身边，被拍下一个个动人瞬间的另一个自己，虽然理智上知道他跟自己是同一人，但嫉恨的种子还是在他身体里抽根发芽，仿佛紧紧勒住了心脏让他喘不过气来。

 

……

 

李东海一动也不敢动地紧紧盯着电梯顶端跳跃着的楼层数字，试图假装不在意从斜后方投射过来的视线，但红透的耳朵和后颈却出卖了他。今天的颁奖典礼是李总和他一起的，自从恋人分裂成两个后他还是第一次和这个李赫宰单独相处，说实话他心里是有点紧张的，这一个多礼拜以来他大都是跟李小盒一起赶行程，晚上回到公寓为了避免擦枪走火发生点什么最后演变成修罗场他都是回自己家睡的，所以跟这只李赫宰的接触相比之下少了许多。晚上颁奖典礼时对方一切正常，就像往常在这类场合严肃而不失风度的李总气质，但典礼结束后对方却开始时不时用那种像是要吃人的眼神盯着他，冷着脸让经纪人以为他俩又发生什么了，大气不敢出地早早把他们送回来后溜之大吉，妆发都没来得及让他们卸掉，然而新来的经纪人读不懂李赫宰表情的差异，他却熟悉的很，李赫宰面无表情的原因有可能是不高兴也有可能是纯粹累了，但会拿这种眼神死死瞅着他的李赫宰却是只有在他一不注意又跟别人做出太过亲密的动作时，亦或是……

 

“叮——”

 

在经过仿佛一个世纪漫长的沉默过后，李东海的楼层终于到了，他也不敢往后看匆匆地道过晚安后一个箭步踏出电梯想尽快逃出令人窒息的狭小空间。

 

“海海。”

 

不知该说意外还是意料之中的，李赫宰几乎是紧跟在他身后走了出来，他吞了吞口水转过身，眼神却在对方的衣领处和耳朵上闪着光的耳饰间来回乱飘不敢直视那人。

 

“……怎么了？”

 

“有点话想说，去你家可以吗？”

 

他应该要拒绝的，他应该要推托自己已经累了想早些休息，有什么话可以明早再说，但对方此刻虽浅笑着看着他，一副人畜无害的样子，眼神却像是瞄准了猎物那般，把他牢牢困在早已设下的陷阱中，而他却生不出一丝逃跑反抗的念头，大脑仿佛下意识知道在这样的眼神下他不可能有机会逃离，身体开始莫名燥热起来。

 

他涨红了脸半天想不出话，对方干脆直接走到他面前把手伸向他身后的电子密码锁。

 

“喀哒——”

 

等李东海回过神来时人已经被扯进玄关压在大门上让人肆意亲吻揉捏了，像是要把他呼吸全部堵上似地几乎深入到喉咙的亲吻让他脑袋缺氧，晕晕乎乎地任由对方的大手探进自己衣物下摆在他身上充满情色意味的放肆抚摸着。

 

“哈啊、等，赫，我还没洗脸……”

 

好不容易趁隙挣脱开那人强势的吻，他试图转移话题让对方先暂时冷静下来，之后再想想要怎么逃过这一次再说，没想到李赫宰二话不说拖着他的臀突地一下把人抱起来挂在自己腰上，小老虎给吓得反射性搂上他的肩，就这样迅速地被成功转移了阵地。

 

来到主卧内附的卫浴间，李赫宰把李东海抱到淋浴处墙角放下，三两下把人先扒个精光，自己再用肉身堵着封锁住任何可能的逃跑路线，这下才开始慢悠悠地解自己身上的衣物。

 

一连串行云流水的操作惊得李小虎目瞪口呆张着嘴说不出任何话来，眼看李赫宰把热水打开紧接着整个人欺过身来，他急忙伸手抵住对方赤裸的胸膛。

 

“呀！李赫宰！你、你别，赫宰他……”

 

“嗯？我在这呀。”

 

李东海想到他们在另一个李赫宰不知情的情况下做这种事，像偷情一般的羞耻感让他整个人都要烧了起来，嗓音也不知是惊慌还是兴奋地微微颤抖着，推着人拼命往后缩却阻挡不了那人霸道的动作，坏心眼地装作听不懂他的意思。

 

“嗯啊，不行、真的不行……”

 

李赫宰眼疾手快伸手握住他下身的小小海套弄，即便他嘴里喃喃念着拒绝的话但男人的欲望还是太过轻易地就被撩拨起来，待到他完全挺立起来后对方突然蹲下身没有任何犹豫地张嘴含进了他的欲望。

 

“啊……！”

 

原本是恋人之间习以为常的讨好举动这次却着实让李东海受到不少冲击，原以为按照这个李赫宰的个性不会愿意为他做这种服务，涌上来的征服感让他瞬间忘了一切，彻底沉浸在对方给予他的强烈快感之中。

 

等他在李赫宰口腔中发泄过一次后他才恍惚发觉那人的一只手不知何时已经沾着润滑液在他后穴浅浅开拓着，李赫宰直起身来将唇堵上他的，毫无防备之下被喂进对方渡过来的苦涩液体，他紧皱着眉呜呜地想撇开头吐出来却被那人伸出一只手卡住下颚无法合拢牙关，只能任对方将那些液体推入他口中搅弄，最后也不知究竟大多是进到了谁的胃里。

 

此时对方的三根手指已经将他身后的小穴开拓的湿润松软，做好随时被人进入的准备，李赫宰把恋人已经湿透黏在脸侧的几缕发丝给拨开，视线牢牢锁在怀中人的脸上，伸手抬起对方一条腿就这样以站姿进入了他。

 

几乎没有停歇的尽根没入使李东海哼出一声长而娇媚的鼻音，紧接着九浅一深的律动让他的呻吟断断续续回响在整个淋浴间中，李赫宰像野兽一样一手撑着他大腿一手抓着他腰臀上饱满的软肉激烈挺动着，粗硕肉棒在他软嫩的小穴中进进出出，时不时整根退出只留一个头部带出一点 艳 红的穴肉再狠狠顶入，眼神紧紧盯着他脸色潮红胡乱吐息呻吟的表情，像是要把他此刻情动的姿态给牢牢刻在眼里。

 

在这个姿势下李东海只觉得全身的重量仿佛都集中在那一点，好像被进到极深之处的慌张和快感同时冲击着他，尾椎处酥酥麻麻的，感觉另一腿也终于支撑不住要倒下，正想开口求对方让自己缓一缓，耳朵却突然捕捉到一丝细微的大门开关声。

 

“！等、等等，好像有人进来了，啊……”

 

惊慌之下李东海不管不顾地挣扎着扭着腰身想逃离那人还在不断进出的性器，李赫宰闷哼一声重新固定住他，保持肉棒埋在他身体里的姿势抬起他另一条辛苦支撑着的腿把他整个人托在自己腰上。

 

“嗯啊、不行，太深了，外、外面有人……”

被这一下进到更深之处李东海的神智瞬间晃了一下，但马上又想起方才隐约听到的声音，他紧张地推着对方的肩想让人出去，没想到李赫宰却不紧不慢地下身又开始缓缓律动起来，眼睛弯起表情宠溺地笑着看他，

 

“宝宝今天真好看，嗯……被那么多人看到漂亮的样子，怎么办啊，真想在台上像现在这样狠狠干你呢。”

 

没想到对方在这种状况下一开口却是一句充满情色意味的调戏，李东海气得一拳垂到那人胸口上，正想虎吼一声命令对方识相地赶紧把自己给放下来，却被卫浴间门外传来的询问声给吓得直接定住所有动作。

 

“东海？回来了？你在洗澡？”

 


End file.
